A substance known in the baking industry as "vital wheat gluten" has been used as a wheat protein supplement to improve the performance of low protein flour in the production of variety bread, rolls and white bread for many years. In bread and roll formulation where high percentages of ingredients such as rye flour, whole wheat flour, oatmeal, various grains, honey and molasses are used, vital wheat gluten is a necessity because of its strengthening properties. The various ingredients mentioned dilute the flour protein so vital wheat gluten is added to the formulation as a strengthener to help yield a well structured palatable bread product.
Vital wheat gluten is insoluble in water and therefore is very difficult to hydrate. Hydration and conditioning is very important to the functionality of vital wheat gluten. Presently hydration and conditioning of wheat gluten is achieved by a dough fermentation time of 4-5 hours. However, even this long fermentation time does not develop wheat gluten enough to realize its full strengthening potential.
Wheat protein is made up of two fractions, glutenin and gliadin. Glutenin contributes extensibility, strength and firmness to a dough. Gliadin, on the other hand, is softer and more fluid and contributes cohesiveness and elasticity to a dough.
All commercial vital wheat gluten is manufactured by kneading hard wheat flour containing 10.5%-15.5% by weight protein with water in some manner to wash out the starch. Approximately 15% of the flour is recovered as gluten and 65-70% recovered as starch.
Bread and roll doughs containing vital wheat gluten have better mixing and fermentation tolerance, absorb more water, and handle better through processing machinery. Baked products have improved volume, grain, texture, are more uniform and stay fresh longer.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide compositions useful in making bakery products which have a lower protein content, as wheat gluten, than vital wheat gluten but are unique because they can be employed in place of vital wheat gluten per se and yet have the same strengthening properties and make wheat gluten function to its fullest potential by rapid hydration and dispersion.